


Imagine

by Juryrigging



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juryrigging/pseuds/Juryrigging
Summary: Mac wakes up chained to a wall and can't remember what happened.This fic is only from Macs Point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

That's my first story. I hope you like it.  
Have fun.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

A loud noise. A loud aching noise. A loud aching high frequency noise. The kind of noise that drills through your sculp, that pierces into your head, into your brain, into your mind. This kind of noise woke MacGyver. 

Mac wanted to open his eyes and had to fight his eyelids which currently weighted a ton. He fought against the heaviness and fluttered his eyes open. As he was able to open his eyes he looked around the room he was in. The first thing he noticed was that the noise had no outer cause and was only in his head. The second thing he became aware of was that he was bound. He hung on the wall -his arms and legs tied with heavy metal chains. Next, he felt the pain in his wrists as they had to endure his weight. 

Mac tried to think through the pain and remember how he got into this situation. His thinking got disturbed by the ringing in his ears. The sound flooded him with nausea and he had to fight the urge to close his eyes again as he was afraid if he closed them now he wouldn’t be able to stay awake. The moment he thought he’d lost the battle and almost fell unconscious the urge to throw up hit him hard. Fully awake but with a clouded mind, because of the pain, the only thing he could come up with to fight the sickness was to hum- hum the only song he remembered his mum sang to him. This was the only song his brain had anchored so deep down he remembered it even though he was not able to think straight at the moment.

As he finished the song he realised the urge had faded and he had a clearer mind now. He opened his eyes again and studied the room he was in. He was completely alone, no Jack. At the moment he wasn’t so sure if that’s a good thing or not, as he felt his heart rate going up at the thought of being alone. But he decided it was a good thing ‘cause Jack wouldn`t have to be in pain and could come to his rescue. He looked at his chains and signed as he knew he wouldn’t be able to open them with anything in this room. Because there was basically nothing in the room. Only a lightbulb hanging lonely from the ceiling and lightning the room weakly. No window, no table, no other person, no nothing. Only a heavy steel door. 

He really tried to remember what happened, but his mind wasn’t clear enough for that. The feeling of pain was the only thing in his head. There was no space in his brain to think about anything else. As he slowly counted to lower his heartbeat he fell asleep again. 

This time it wasn’t a shrill sound but a million- little needle prints that woke Mac. As it turns out the feeling he had weren`t needles it was ice-cold water, which was splattered on him. When he opened his eyes, he looked in the amused face of a pale woman.

“Finally, you’re awake! You know I almost thought you were dead” she laughed with humour in her voice. Mac blinked with disbelief and focused on the woman. Next to her where two men, the one who splattered the water on him went outside and came back with a bucket with fresh water. 

The woman stepped closer to Mac and felt his head with her hands. When she touched one point he almost threw up as the pain flooded him. She chuckled as she poked in the wound. “Hope, you don’t have a haematoma, it would be a waste of that beautiful brain of yours.”

As Mac was about to lose consciousness the woman removed her fingers and stared at Macs blood. Her smile was washed away and her face turned to stone as she turned around and smeared his blood in the shirt of the other man. “Have fun” she commanded.

“W.. Who” Mac almost choked on the few letters. “You will soon find out” was the short answer right before the metal door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

One time Mac woke up a fragment of memory appeared before his eyes. There was a crash, he remembered everyone lying on the ground- covered in blood. Tears swept the memory away and he found himself in the abandoned room again.

Painfully he remembered being chained by his ankles and wrists as an ache shot through them. He also started to shiver which he concluded was the first sign of hypothermia. After the treatment he suffered throughout the- what he reckoned to be three days- this diagnosis was not hard to make. The two men shocked him and punched him till he fell unconscious just to wake him with ice cold water and continue.

He tried to stop shivering but without success. 

Are they dead? They can’t be dead. Jack wouldn’t die. He attempted to shove these thoughts away but without success. 

The only thing he remembers is the sight of dead looking bodies. Worst thing he didn’t even know what his torturer wanted. The men never spoke and the woman never returned since their first meeting.

The only good thing that happened was that the men left the bucket and a piece of cloth in the room. Not much to work on but better than what Mac had before. He knew with these things he wouldn’t be able to open the door, even if he somehow magically became free from his chains. 

Mac recalled the memory of the crash scene again and hoped everyone was doing alright. Suddenly the door swung open and the woman walked in in a fast pace. One man carried a chair and placed it opposite of Mac. The woman sat down and stared at Mac. “Did you figure it out?” she said in a rough tone. Mac thought about it- should he know who captured him?

“Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought- they said you were the clever one” she studied him silently. “Where is our USB? We know you had it even after the crash” Mac tried to recall what she was talking about. 

She licked her lips and shared a look with the men. They grabbed two knives and stepped closer to Mac. 

“I think we got us a silent guy but I’m sure we will hear his voice soon enough” Mac pondered whether or not he should talk back but settled on remaining silent. The men decided to each occupy with one of Macs shoulders and started to slowly drift the knifes in Macs shoulders. He tried to fight the urge to scream in pain just for the solemn reason to mock the woman but he soon had to give up and cried out loud. The second he lost the fight the woman grinned.

“It would have been best for you you had died with your friends” Mac startled by the words looked at the woman eyes filled with panic and disbelief. 

“Where’s the USB if we know that you can meet your friends again.” 

“You’re a bad liar” Mac scuffed out between heavy breaths of pain.

The face of the woman lighted up and she asked again “Where’s the USB?” 

Mac couldn’t believe it- Were they dead, was he the only survivor? What happened? Jack?

The woman stood up and came closer to Mac, she took one of the knifes and drilled it even further in Mac just to move the knife and make the wound even bigger. Mac screamed in agony. His vision blurred and all he heard was the pounding in his ears. The next thing he felt was a needle in his neck and he fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac felt like he was hit by a bus. His senses were completely numb and deluded. He was shivering again and he also noticed that his heartrate was fast, yet another symptom of hypothermia.

 

_________________________________________________  
“Imagine there would be nothing to kill or die for” Jack mumbled as he sat in the corner of the plane looking out of the window. It was a rough mission they just finished. They had to infiltrate a building of a powerful criminal organization and steal a USB with plans for a new dangerous weapon. As always there where complications and they ended up disarming two bombs, fleeing from the gangsters through the nearly town and ending up in a gun fight with them. It only ended when the townspeople gathered around and Mac and a teenage boy were shot. They got them to a hospital and onto their plane home. It had been a rough mission and the only good thing was that they had the USB. 

“Mac hold on to something!” Jack screamed when the missile hit the plane. Mac was too slow but Jack grabbed him and kept him as safe as possible. Mac held the USB in his hands and looked for possible solutions to not die.   
\------------------------------------------

Mac hadn’t noticed that he had fallen asleep but at least he remembered how he got in this situation. -Is it possible that Jack really died? –

Mac felt completely lost. He decided to not believe the woman and have faith in Jack. Even though he decided his subconsciousness still couldn’t rest and wandered off to the thought of the loss of his friends. To distract his mind, he looked around once more and tried to come up with possible ways to escape. He looked at the chains that bound him.   
“If the chains started to rust right now, taking in consideration that they also are wet- it would only take around 60-100 years till they’re rusted completely. Maybe they are older and already began to rust. 

Jack? Please don’t be dead! Don’t think about it. Mac began to shiver again which made the pain in his shoulders even worse. The wounds started bleeding again.

 

Mac didn’t realise the men came back in the room. “If you let me hang here the wounds won’t stop bleeding and I’ll die without you ever finding the USB” 

One man punched him in the guts and in the face without a stop. The other one left the room. After what felt like eternity but could only be a few minutes the second man came back with a needle in his hand. Once more Mac fell unconscious. When he woke up again, he sat on the floor. He tried to stand up but had to realise his body wouldn’t do what he wanted to. 

“What the hell did they drug me with?” Mac got nervous as the effects didn’t wear off. He tried and tried and tried but the results wouldn’t change. He was imprisoned in his own body. Mac attempted to concentrate and move his body but the only feeling he got, was pain. 

“I have to think positive.” He tried to trick himself. “I’m not bound anymore and the drug eases the pain. “What happened to the USB” Mac wondered. What happened to the others? As he thought about it. Macs heart sank. Slowly but surely his mind couldn’t suppress the angsty feeling that his friends really died. Firstly, his mind didn’t waver on the fact that the last he could remember was blood and bodies laying on the ground. Secondly his mind said, if they were alive they would have gotten you out of here long ago. “I have to send them a sign, otherwise they won’t know were I am. “but how?” 

 

The door was opened and the woman came in- with her the boy that got shot during the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tell us where the USB is, I’m not planning on going easy on him. Mac didn’t know what to do or what to say and stared at her in disbelieve. 

The boy struggled and cursed. He hit one of the man and flinched the bullettwound from a few days ago hurting his shoulder.

Mac felt guilty. They got somebody uninvolved harmed while his wound was only a graze and now the boy even got in the hands of this maniac woman.

“If I were you I didn’t want to be responsible for another death.” The two men came in and placed the boy on a stool. The boy looked at Mac and at the woman. His eyes were wide open and filled with panic.

“I don’t know. I can’t remember were I put it!” Mac shouted. 

“Don’t believe you” the woman stood right next to the boy and looked at Mac. She made a pistole with her fingers and directed them to the boys’ knee. 

Mac felt his heartbeat rising, shouting again “Please believe me I don’t remember anything from the minute the plane crashed!” Mac cried out. 

We will make you remember!” The woman walked towards Mac and sat beside him. “Enjoy the view” The two men both had pistoles in their hands and one held his exactly where the woman pointed with her fingers earlier. 

Mac had tears in his eyes. “Stop it” -Please Jack where are you?- 

Mac wished he was in an action movie, where the hero always comes at the perfect time, before everything will go from bad to worse. But he knew, I’m not in a movie.

“I’ll count from three to zero” The woman announced. “Three”

“Please believe me!” Mac panicked.

“Two” 

The boy said something in a language Mac didn’t understand. He began to cry and shout.

Tears formed in Macs eyes.

“One” The woman took a deep breath and looked at Mac.

“I swallowed it” Mac screamed. 

 

\----------------------------------  
I hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for your lovely comments.

For this chapter I just want to make clear I never studied Medicine and I know this probably is all wrong and wouldn't work but just for the story trie to ignore this fact. C:  
Have fun.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman looked at Mac. “Zero” The man shot the boy in his head. Mac was in shock. “Why? I told you I swallowed it!” 

 

“The boy had seen to much!” The woman slowly brushed away Macs tears. 

 

“You two! Get your good knifes you have an opportunity to use them.” The men left the room and the woman said “Goodbye, thank you for your help”

 

Mac tried to turn away from the scene right in front of him, his body still unable to move still effected by the drugs. -Why? Now I killed someone. Not even the lie I told saved him. – Mac fought against his tears but they won’t stop falling down. He felt completely and utterly alone. At least I will die and won’t have to live with the burden anymore. Mac opened his eyes and looked closely in the remanences of the boy’s face. His eyes and mouth showed the panic the boy felt when the bullet hit him. Mac threw up. 

 

The two men entered the room. They had a table with them and layed Mac on it. Even though they probably knew Mac wasn’t able to move, they bound him. The men brought the boy out and came back with a box. Mac got a look at the knifes they talked about and it wasn’t overestimated that they said good knifes. A Japanese type- really sharp. Mac was amused how his brain tried to think about something else other than that they will open him with those. 

 

Mac was surprised at how precisely they organised their knifes and even talked about what’s the best and easiest way to cut it out- whether or not it still is in his Stomach or if it’s already in his intestine.

 

They decided to start with feeling if the USB is still in the intestine and if it’s necessary to cut the stomach open. Mac was even more surprised that they even had rather good equipment for an operation.

 

Even though the effects of the drug were still quite strong he felt the knife cutting through his belly. The one man was concentrated on opening Mac the other concentrated on sucking the blood away, so the other was able to see. Mac threw up. The men started feeling his intestine.

 

The operating man looked at the other with a defeated face. “There’s no USB so we have to open his stomach. That’s really risky.”

 

Mac almost chuckled at that comment. “Like you care?” Mac provoked the men. 

 

The men didn’t react at that comment at all and talked about the safest way to open him up. They decided on a way and proceeded to open his stomach. 

 

They sliced him open. As they understood that the USB is not in the stomach either they got really nervous. They closed Mac with steady hands. As soon as they finished they ran out of the room. 

 

Mac knew this was the only chance he’ll get. He tried to free himself but the thought alone made him dizzy. He decided to distract his mind with humming again. While he tried to slip his hand out of the shackle he hummed and hummed till finally he managed to get his hand out. He assumed they didn’t care to bind him as tight as normal because the drugs affected him so much. He wasn’t sure if the effects of the drug faded or if he was so pumped with adrenaline but he couldn’t care less. He managed to get his second hand free. 

 

He couldn’t sit up and clearly couldn’t run away but that wasn’t his intention at all. The heart monitor they sat up for the operation was in his reach. Mac prepared the device so it will cause a blackout every time someone presses the on button, if you turn it off the lights will be back again. 

 

Mac signed and pressed it “short short short, long long long, short short short” he wanted to press it more often but he heard people walking towards his room and knew if they understood the blackouts were a help signal they would change location. So, he decided to slip in his shackles again and pretend to be unconscious.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy this chapter

The door opened and the men came in. “I definitely thought this fucker had something to do with the blackouts” But he’s still full pumped with the drug.” One man said to the other. “It would have been better if he died while the operation the woman is outraged. He won’t have it easy” 

Mac tried to stay awake and listen more to them. But he fell asleep.   
The pile raised in his throat. Mac wanted to sit up but the pain stopped him. He quickly turned his head- too quickly his world swayed. As he came back to his senses he smelled the pile right next to his head, partly on his shoulder which lead to a second wave of pile luring it’ s way up and out of Mac.

“How are you holding up kid?” a familiar voice asked.

“Jack?” Mac tried to look around but everything was blurry and dancing around him.

“Buddy you look worse than the half dead dog of my crazy aunt Patrice” 

“Maybe because I’m also half dead.” Mac jokingly answered. “You’re not real, are you?” Mac asked afraid and quietly, barely whispering.

“Sorry bud, we both know I’m dead!” 

“You can’t be! You’re Jack Dalton, you don’t die!” Tears formed in Macs eyes.

“You saw me laying there and the woman also has no reason for lying."

“Can’t be! There’s no way!” breathing heavily and panicked.

“Look if I still were alive I would have been here to rescue you already, don’t you think?”

“You promised me to stay!” almost shouting.

“I shouldn’t have promised you that, we both know that!”

“You said you wouldn’t leave no matter what!” panic taking over. “You promised it!” actually shouting this time. Only stopped by him throwing up again. Saying it like a charm over and over again.

Mac didn’t realise someone coming in. Only when the person hit him, not hard but with force. 

“I can’t believe he’s still alive” The woman looked him over.

Mac turned his head in the direction the voice was coming from, not sure if he was able to, his vision still blurry. He only saw a dark figure leaning over him. 

“You can’t kill me that easily” Mac somehow managed to voice. Not loud but loud enough, the woman must have heard him. Mac felt the grin. 

“Haha! Yeah maybe but I don’t think there is still any way of survival for you!”

Mac almost tried to chough for better voicwbut decided against it- the pain in mind. “My friends will find me!” Mac surprised by his own voice, keener and louder than he thought it would be.

“I have to say your poker face is nothing to be ashamed of, but I heard your screams, you don’t even believe it yourself anymore!”

Mac closed his eyes.  
Dulled, that was all he felt when one of the men hit his face. 

“No sleeping here, beauty” The woman laughed. “Stay with him, don’t let him sleep, except it is eternal. We don’t need him anymore”

Finally. Mac was relieved. Relieved to never have to feel the pain again. Relieved he doesn’t have to think about the boy again. Relieved he would have the same fait as his friends. The same fait as Jack. He once again began to sum the song of his mother. The world turned into a bubble. The bubble was filled with the song and his relieve- the punches never really hurt.

 

After a while Mac opened his eyes, his bubble busted and he realised his captors stopped hitting him. He felt betrayed. His whish for nothingness got betrayed.  
He decided he won’t let them betray him of his wish and decided to die. He closed his eyes and his bubble was there again. He heard his heartrate slowing down. His breaths evened out.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me so Long to post the next chapter. I will post the next chapters soon. I hope you like this chapter.

 

He heard something. 

-Why can’t I just die-.

Something tried to destroy his bubble again. Someone pulled at his shoulders the pain once again taking over. He heard someone shouting but he was too tired and to determined to achieve his goal he didn’t open his eyes.

Something fell on his cheek. Wet. Making it’ s way down to his ears.

“Please” Mac almost didn’t hear it but there it was a small whimper. This completely destroyed his bubble. The pain once again on full force. Suddenly he felt the cool floor and the pain in his wrist and warm fluids which made a puddle where he laid on the ground. Mac felt like his body was melting so he tried to cool himself with the help of the cool floor. But something pulled him away from the coolness he so desperately wanted. 

He felt he was moved because a new nausea filled him. He threw up but he forgot to move his head, so the pile was still in his mouth and he almost choked. He caught which brought new pain. Someone moved his head and the pile got out. He could breathe again. His heartrate was so loud and fast it was distracting.

Once again, they started moving. The cold air surprised Mac which led him to open his eyes shortly. What he saw shocked him even more. 

He wasn’t able to hold his eyes open. He heard people gathering around and he changed position. 

Mac knew what happened the second he lost control- he had gone into shock. Everything turned white, numb and slow. He went into a whole new world. He wasn’t in his bubble of comfort he was in a world of nothingness. He felt his body moving but his mind was in this new world of white.

White. The first thing Mac saw. He closed his eyes again. 

Once again, his eyes flew open this time he even moved his head a little. Mac couldn’t believe it he was in a hospital. But he was alone in the room. His eyes closed again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you like this chapter. I think after this will be the final chapter. Maybe I will write a Story about Mac's healing Progress and what happened after the plane crashed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time he woke up he didn’t want to open his eyes he just laid there his mind awake but he wished he had died. There was no one anymore. Tears made their way to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks and into his neck. There was a sudden movement and a hand was placed on his shoulder. Even though he knew he should react to this he didn’t want to he just wanted to die.

 

A sudden realisation hit him and he opened his eyes immediately. He saw Jack. He saw him before everything turned white, before he had gone into shock and he saw him right now too.

 

“Hey kid” Jack looked exhausted but had a slight grin on his face.

Mac stared at him. *Could it really be? *

Jack moved his hand to wipe Macs tears away.

Mac didn’t stop staring at him.

“Mac stop staring I know I’m handsome” Jack joked but Mac could see the growing worry in his partners eyes.

Mac moved his head to look up again.

“Mac say something, bud.” The worry growing.

Mac looked to Jack again. Tears formed again and there was no stopping them.

Jack put his hand on Macs shoulder again. He looked Mac in the eyes and phoned someone.

Mac tried to say something but the words wouldn’t come out- a knot in his throat.

Mac heard people running. The door flew open and an exhausted Bozer and Riley stood there. Practically jumping from joy. Both started crying and leaped over to Macs side.

Mac hissed from the pain the touch of them brought but he wrapped his arms around them. He moved carefully to not disrupt the IVs hanging out of his arm. 

“You all are alive” Mac pressed out under even more tears.

Bozer and Riley moved away from him. 

“It’s more surprising you are alive!” Bozer somehow got out. “Never ever do something like that again.”

A doctor showed up in Macs room. “I would advise you all to leave the patient needs sleep.”

“I want them to stay” Mac coughed.

“This is the ICU there is a strict visitor regulation, they shouldn’t be here at all:” The doctor explained coldly.

“We’ll visit you later Mac” Riley wanted to follow what the Doctor said.

Macs heartrate went up. “Please I want them to stay.” Mac pleaded- panic in his eyes.

“They can come back later” The doctor repeated looking at the heart monitor.

“I won’t believe they are alive if I can’t see them” Tears prominent in Macs eyes heartrate climbing higher.

“Doctor it is a special case- you surely have read his patient information- he was tortured. I would advise them staying.” Jack said clearly.

The doctor watched the four friends- almost scanning and taking everything in. “Okay but you have to keep it down and he should get enough sleep to heal. I will explain your medical condition later” The doctor looked at them neutral and left the room.

“I don’t like him” Bozer said.

The doctor came back with two chairs for Riley and Bozer. “If you stay you surely don’t want to stand the whole time.” He left the room

“Okay maybe he isn’t so bad” Bozer sat down. “But really, I’m so relieved we found you. It was”

Mac interrupted Bozer. “Please talk about something else- anything at all but I can’t handle remembering it right now, okay?”

“Uhm Sorry.” Bozer thought about it. “You know they make a new movie about aliens and I want to watch it together”

Riley and Bozer did their best to talk about random things. Mac didn’t really listen to them he just stared at them sometimes asking if they could move to him so he was able to touch them.

After a while Bozer and Riley fell asleep, leaving only Jack and Mac awake. 

“You know no one of us really slept since they took you. And I think you should sleep too.”

“I can’t” Mac mumbled.

“I know it’s never easy but you should really try.”

“I don’t want to. I am afraid this is a dream.” Mac grabbed Jacks hand.

Jack squeezed Macs hand. “I’m the same.”

Mac stared at Jack. “You kept your promise. I know you always do but”

Jack looked Mac in the eyes. “There are no buts even if I die I will keep my promise.”

“Jack. I know but…The only thing I remember from our mission is you all laying on the ground covered with blood. I couldn’t help it.”

“You don’t know what you did after the missile hit us? After our little crash? Not even when they caught you?” Jack wondered.

Mac made a small nod.

Jack looked even more concerned. “I will tell you after we got a few hours of sleep.”

Mac tried to say something but kept quiet nodding and closing his eyes.

He felt Jacks head on his hand. His eyes wet. Mac opened his eyes again.

“I really thought I lost you, that you wouldn’t make it” Jack whimpered.

Mac slowly moved his other hand to Jacks head ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

“You laid there on the ground in your own blood and vomit. SO many bruises and cut open. Not reacting at all.” Jack took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I know you should be the one crying but I’m just so relieved.

Mac didn’t say anything. Both fell asleep in this position.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I thought I already uploaded the chapter.

The next day right in the morning the doctor came back and explained Mac his medical condition. 

Mac didn’t really listen he knew exactly what happened to him.

Once the doctor left the room. He asked what happened after the plane was hit.

After the missile hit the plane apparently Mac had an idea on how to secure their landing. 

“I don’t really know how you did it bro. I caught you but you just started to make this thing yeah that’s all I can say. It was like a balloon thing.” Jack tried to show with his hand but   
Mac just didn’t know. Riley and Bozer knew as much.

“Then we kinda landed safely. I mean we were all scratched up and unconscious but nothing big. When we woke up we were in a save distance covered up with Plants. You made a radio thingy and left it with us. When we woke up the EVAC was already on its way and apparently you lured the enemy to yourself.” Jack looked angry but still relieved.

“Never ever do something like that again!” Bozer once again insisted.

Mac carefully mumbled “I would do it again if you all are save”

“Yeah but what about us? We want that for you too. We didn’t know where you where. Like you vanished from earth!” Riley snapped.

Jack gave her a look. “I think we all need more sleep. We should talk about these things when Mac is better. Hey could you leave us alone for a moment?”

Riley looked at him mad but moved out of the room with Bozer and Matty.

“Mac it was really close this time. Please don’t say these things.”

“But it’s true.” Mac defended himself.

“I know and everyone feels the same. We are family we all love you, if you had died we would all feel guilty.” Jack whispered.

The moment Jack said that Macs heartrate went up again and Mac felt his head splitting and remembering the boy. Mac started wheezing and having a breakdown.

Jack was shocked. “Come on Mac breath- in and out come count with me”

Nurses and the doctor stormed into the room but Jack had it under control. They left again.

“What happened right now, kid? Jack grabbed Macs hand and looked him in the eyes.

“The boy that got shot in the city.” Mac stuttered. “They killed him because of me.”

Jack was shocked he came closer to Mac. “It’s not your fault it’s theirs they did that not you.

Mac seeked the comfort in Jacks touch falling asleep once again.

After rough weeks in hospital Mac was finally released but still no where near ready to work. Jack nursed him back to health they had many talks about trusting and self-worth and never ever again risking once life for one other and dying together.  
They even made a trip to Texas visiting Jacks Family on their ranch.


End file.
